Lola Lombardi
Lola Lombardi is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Greasers at Bullworth Academy. She was voiced by Phoebe Strole. Creative origins Lola's appearance is believed to be modeled after Molly Ringwaldhttp://www.50poundnote.net/image/molly_ringwald.jpg, who was popular in teen films during the 1980s such as The Breakfast Club and Sixteen Candles. Appearance Lola has auburn hair cut short. She never wears the school uniform, instead dressing up in tight black leather outfits with leopard prints, and a belly shirt with her stomach visible. In the winter she replaces the belly shirt with a sweater of the same color, and adds small red scarf. This style of outfit that was popular among girls in the 1950s. She can occasionally be seen wearing yellow pajamas in the girls dorm when it's late or before 8:45am. Lola also has a tattoo of two cherries on one of her calves. She appears on the front cover of a magazine called BlaBlaBla that is found in Old Bullworth Vale Beauty Salon. Characteristics Lola is Johnny's manipulative, attention-seeking and promiscuous girlfriend. She uses her looks and sexual confidence to manipulate boys into doing stuff for her, with Jimmy apparently being the only boy who realizes what she's up to (though this doesn't stop him from kissing her or doing missions for her). Her dialogue frequently contains double entendres, an example being how she describes bike races as making her "so... excited." Due to Lola's sexual nature, she has a reputation for being easy among the boys, and for being slutty among the girls. She's even unpopular among her own clique, many of the Greasers feeling that she has a negative influence on Johnny and doesn't treat him well. Many students describe her as a slut, and in Finding Johnny Vincent, a cutscene shows Norton calling her a tramp to her face. Her enjoyment of being the center of attention borders on narcissism, and it is slightly hinted that her relationship with Johnny is mainly because of his standing as a clique leader. She loves attention, in conversation asking other students to talk about her instead of whatever else, and even being enthusiastic over the idea that she has a stalker. Lola dislikes and is rivals with Mandy, who she thinks is a "bitch." This may explain why she is not a cheerleader. She and Pinky will attack each other on sight due to the rivalry between the Greasers and Preppies. Many of the Greasers seem to actually dislike her, blaming her for some of Johnny's problems and calling her a bad influence. Role in game Lola is first seen during Chapter 1, where she accompanies Johnny and watches Jimmy's fight against Russell. She's also seen once in Chapter 2, waiting in line for the movies with Gord. After Jimmy steals Gord's bike causing him to give chase, Lola leaves in a huff. Lola's promiscuity is the driving force behind the events through all of Chapter 3. Jimmy first crosses Lola's path when Johnny, who suspects her of cheating on him with Gord, hires Jimmy to follow her and take pictures of proof. Getting caught does not slow Lola down, as she flirts with Algie so he'll do her homework and Chad so he'll buy her stuff. Lola then begins stirring up trouble between Johnny and Jimmy, first provoking them into a bike race which Jimmy wins and then convincing Jimmy to raid the Greasers' hideout in an abandoned building to get her personal belongings back. She then lets Jimmy know about the rumble between the Greasers and Preps and lambastes him for not participating in it. After beating up Johnny and taking over the Greasers, Jimmy breaks things off with Lola, telling Johnny to "keep that slut" for all he cared. However, he can still kiss her if the player chooses to. Later in the game, while Johnny is incarcerated, Lola asks people his whereabouts even though she tells Jimmy and Norton that she and Johnny have "split up." Her mood switches rapidly from tears and grief to catty viciousness. Trivia *Lola is the only clique girl Jimmy can kiss freely before she officially becomes his girlfriend. To do this he must complete the missions Jealous Johnny and Bait, and have passed Art 5. His faction standing with the Greasers will reach 60%, which is good enough for Lola to be friendly towards him. References Lombardi, Lola Lombardi, Lola